A Game of 'Djinn' Rummy
by Tigerman4527
Summary: 'One time I stayed up late playing a game of Poker with a Deck of Many Things, I managed a Full House and it killed three people.' - Khaled A'Ghoul. One-Shot


A fog of acrid tobacco smoke floated over the bar, sweetened by the smell of beers and booze. Patrons of the bar came from all species and walks of life, Warriors, Mages, Rangers and Rogues alike. Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, Humans and all manner of half-species sat in the bar, drinking their miscellaneous drinks and smoking their miscellaneous smokes. Among the species were even a few legalized enemy species, not really an uncommon sight in Ravenloft. There was a couple of Goblins muttering about and a few Gorgons wearing shaded lenses, however the one who stood out the most, quite literally was sitting in the middle amidst the minor chatter and drunken antics. A humanoid creature with skin toned crimson and eyes blazed yellow. Short yet sharp horns protruded from his head, and fangs extended out from his upper lip and poked his bottom lip. Yet his most distinctive trait was the beard. Pitch black facial hair thinned into a point that literally looked sharp enough to cut yourself on. Clawed fingers fondled a deck of cards, cards that were not normal. The Efreet's eyes were downcast, the yellow orbs penetrating the darkness of the shadows cast over him. Few could see him, and the few that could would not see much, a twelve-foot tall, red man, idly shuffling cards and smiling maliciously, bearing golden teeth, sharpened to a rather fine point, still shuffling his cards. The cards, if one could catch a passing glimpse, one would notice how beautiful they really were, depicting beautiful images such as Suns and Stars, Comets and Castles. Each picture was beautifully painted and embossed. However not all of the pictures were so kind, some depicted skulls whose eyes glowed like a real fire, or Gorgons whose serpentine hair appeared to actually slither. The Efreet was inviting-no, daring someone to come play a game of cards with him.

Anyone who knew better would stay away from any Genie holding a deck of cards, but then again the bar was filled with drunks and fools, who really knew better, or anything at all for that matter? After so many hours, two men approached the Efreet. They had God knows how many drinks, and didn't look like the most kind pair either, they were also perpetually dwarfed by the twelve-foot tall man. One was a Dwarf, only four or so feet in height, possibly several hundred pounds in weight, a heavy drinker and a slob. Even more disturbing was the other one, a foot tall Gnome sitting on the dwarf's shoulder. His hair was messy and his eyes greedy, he looked like he could slip in and out of someone's pockets at his own discretion. "May I help you?" The Efreet's booming, yet eerie voice knocked at the ears of the soul, challenging it's bravery. He ceased shuffling his cards and looked up at the disgruntled pair.

"What kinda freak are you, ya' red monkey?" Asked the Dwarf, slurring his words a little bit. "Yeah, freak!" Chimed the Gnome.

The Efreet's eyebrow rose in confusion and he tilted his head just a bit. "Freak? What do you mean by that?" He asked, sitting up and placing his cards on the table.

The Dwarf leaned in, the stink of alcohol and tobacco was heavy on him, not to mention body odor and some very disconcerting sweet smell from the Gnome. "You've been sitting back here all night, smiling like some creep and shuffling those cards like a malicious ass, and you haven't spoken to anyone. You planning something?" He spat, a miasma of disgust waving over the Efreet. The Gnome leaned in too, wincing his beady black eyes at the Efreet. "Planning something?" He mimicked. Any normal person might have to use the full force of their shoulder to move the obese dwarf, but the Efreet simply placed his finger in the middle of his chest and moved him away, gaining some personal space.

"I apologize if the Pirate and his Parrot are offended by my presence. Perhaps a game of cards?" He suggested, picking up the deck and bending the cards, causing them to fly into his other hand.

"Cards?" The Dwarf lit up a little. "I always win at cards." Slurred the drunken Dwarf. The little Gnome rolled his eyes. His friend was awful at card games, what the Dwarf considered winning was beating the dealer within an inch of his life and stealing the stakes.

"Good! Then you shouldn't have any trouble! The game is Djinn Rummy." The Efreet said as the Dwarf sat in his seat, the Gnome taking a seat on the table.

"Gin Rummy? Easy." Said the Efreet's hardheaded opponent across the table. The Genie took the fifty-two card deck and shuffled. He slid cards around the table, ten to the Dwarf and ten to himself. He set the other forty-two cards on the table, turned one over and picked up his cards.

What the Dwarf failed to depict from the cards, other than the fact that he wanted to steal and sell them to the vendor outside, was their power. They were heavily enchanted, a gift from an Efreet gypsy. They were fate telling. Your initial hand told a vague story of your life, first 5 cards told your life up until this point. Often times, the worst fates ran together into a beneficial suit in Gin Rummy, the Two of Diamonds, Two of Hearts and the Two of Clubs. He had completed a great feat and received a hefty reward, but all that glory ran into his soul, seeped into his spirit. He spent it on what he most desired, beer and food. What was glory and what was his all ran together, and he spent his wealth, all of it. He laid down the set of twos. In his hands sat his future, the Jack of Spades and King of Spades. His life was already at a rather delicate state, but perhaps was redeeming himself, working diligently to fix what he'd done. However, someone who seems friendly silently waits for an opportunity of lethal intent which would cause deep ruin in his already ruined life. In no particular grouping were the two of hearts, queen of diamonds, ace of clubs, jack of clubs and ace of hearts. The Dwarf discarded his queen of diamonds, oh what a poor move, tossing away the chance of desire and wish.

Not only would the cards tell the story and fate of the dealer's opponent, but they could decide his destiny as well. It was a chance for change. For a good while the game went on, the Dwarf unknowingly spelling out his dreadful, yet trite fate in front of the Efreet. The short man had the game won, several sets and runs in his favor were set out and he laughed proudly, making rude and obscene gestures at the Efreet. The Crimson toned creature smiled and crossed his arms and bowed his head. "You have bested me at my own game Dwarf, you win." He admitted, not bothering to collect his cards yet.

"That's right!" The Dwarf shouted, smiling with a mouth full of crooked and stained teeth. "I won, you cocky, red...thing." He said, nearly falling over drunk. The gnome hopped back up onto his buff shoulder.

"Loser!" He teased, sticking his tongue out as the Dwarf walked away, deciding to celebrate with another drink. The Efreet watched him walk away before recollecting the cards and smiling to himself, and leaning back. Often the best of hands dealt the worst of fates.


End file.
